A High School Romance
by Kittykat1418
Summary: Serena is a new student at Pokemon High School. She and her Fennekin being forced to move due to her mother's racing. Meeting new friends and interesting Pokemon along the way, she encounters a boy that resembles a figure from her past. But as she develops a crush, she assumes its just because he resembles that boy. But what happens when she discovers that might not be the case?


Okay, this isn't linked to my other Pokemon stories. Nor do I ever want it to be. I just want a simple AU story here. So lets just clarify the ships in this story, if you don't like then leave. I'm not stopping you.

Amourshipping (Ash X Serena)

GymShipping (Misty x Brock)

ContestShipping (Drew X May)

IkariShipping (Dawn X Paul)

With that said, lets get into this.

* * *

A young girl, with long, glimmering honey blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, was walking down the streets. She was going to a new high school since her mother's Rhyhorn Racing had brought them to Kanto. The teen had been quite furious, but she couldn't blame her mom as it wasn't her fault. At her feet was a Fennekin, who was looking around curiously. Suddenly, it leaped upwards into the girl's hands. Despite surprised, the girl giggled and petted between Fennekin's ears. She smiled and looked up to the sky, holding Fennekin around the waist. "I hope today's a good day. I don't want it to be bad, it's a new path in our lives."

"Fenn!" the Pokemon cried, seemingly liking the idea. It also liked the concept that it was allowed to join it's trainer at school. They were now going to a specialized Pokemon school, everyone had to have at least one Pokemon to achieve their best. The girl - known as Serena Yvonne - was sixteen and had her Fennekin for a few months now. Despite the limited time together, Serena saw the Fox Pokemon as a sister of sorts. They had grown that close to one another, not to mention the fact that the fire type liked to mimic her actions.

Upon arriving at the gate to the school, Serena stopped and admired the building. Awe was evident on her face, the place was massive and painted in a serene white glow. Hanging in the grass around the school was many students and Pokemon, but they all made their way towards the school upon the bell ringing. But one of the students seem to catch Serena's eyes, it was a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder. He had a unruly mess of black hair that was covered by a red and white cap. Since he had his back to the girl, she couldn't see his eyes. But just the back of his head seemed to give her a sense of nostalgia, like she had seen him prior. Maybe she had, it wasn't exactly her first time in the Kanto region.

Yeah, that was right. When she was about 8, her mom had sent her to a Pokemon Camp. Her mother always wanted her to be a Rhyhorn Racer in the future and thus, the girl needed the knowledge of Pokemon that the camp could teach. Serena didn't care much about Rhyhorn Racer, sure she loved her mom's Rhyhorn but she hated training on him. Hence, she hated the concept of going to somewhere she had never been to attend a camp about creations that could be found everywhere in the world. Suddenly a memory that she had nearly forgotten about resurfaced. She had been out in the forest, on a scavenger hunt, but she had been scared by a Poliwag and injured her knee in the process. The only reason she was able to get back was because of a boy; a boy that looked remarkably like the Pikachu trainer she had just seen. She was shocked out of her thoughts by a soft. "Fennekin?"

"Oh, sorry..." she whispered, petting the Pokemon's head. "Got a bit distracted there, Fennekin," she looked up at the school again and nodded. "We should get going, mom said to find the principal as soon as we arrived. They'll help us find our classroom and then we can meet other students."

"Fenne!" the Pokemon cried out, hoping from Serena's arms and running towards the school without a second warning.

"Oh, Fennekin. Wait up!" Serena responded, trying to catch up to the fire type. She made it into the long hallway, students were scattered around. They were all on their way to class after all. But Serena wasn't paying attention to the moving crowd, no she was watching the fox that was jumping between all the students' feet and along the blue and yellow checkered floor. She was that distracted that she walked straight into someone and fell back to the floor with a bruised nose. She groaned for a second, alerting Fennekin and thus causing the Pokemon to retrace her steps.

A hand appeared in front of Serena, she followed the arm it was connected to and soon came face-to-face with the girl she had walked into. The girl had brown hair, she was wearing a red and white bandanna. Her sapphire eyes were filled with concern for the girl. Serena blushed a little, embarrassed that she had walked into such a beautiful girl. She stammered a little as she took the hand and stood. "I-I'm sorry f-for walking into y-you..."

"No, I should be the one to apologize," the girl replied. Suddenly a Skitty appeared on the brunette's feet, with a cheeky look on its face. "You see, I've been looking after my dad's Skitty since I joined the school. I don't have my own Pokemon, but my father didn't want me to have a lower chance at succeeding. But, she's somewhat of a troublemaker and I was trying to catch her when we collided," the girl chuckled, picking the Kitten Pokemon up. "I'm May Maple by the way, and you've met Skitty now."

"Oh..." Serena was surprised. This May girl had a father who was keen for her to succeed in Pokemon related education, similar to her own mother. "My name is Serena Yvonne, my partner is Fennekin."

"Fennekin, a Kalos Pokemon correct?" May asked. "Your a Kalosian, new to this school I presume?" once she got a nod from the honey blonde, May continued in a kind voice, smiling. "I'm from Hoenn personally and my best friend is from Sinnoh. In fact, this school is very open to having students from other regions. For Hoenn and Sinnoh students, it's more a case that it's the closest region with a school based for future Pokemon trainers. The school is very open...but usually if you have a famous parent, they're more accepting but I digress.."

"You seem to have some experience with that concept of having a famous parent...do you want to explain or not?" Serena asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing much. My father's just one of the Hoenn League's Gym Leaders. His Norman, the normal type gym leader. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps for years. But, I'm not a big fan of battling. I loved watching Pokemon contests and that, I always think that Skitty's Blizzard would look amazing in one of those contests," her face was quite dreamy as she said that. Serena instantly knew why, the girl wanted to be a coordinator as opposed to a gym leader.

"Blizzard?" Serena was shocked by that fact, the tiny Kitten Pokemon could cause a blizzard by just opening her mouth. The Skitty gave a small grin, like she had expected that reaction and blew a few flakes of snow.

"Oh...yeah, about that. Normal types have a thing of learning many different types, Skitty here knows Blizzard by pure chance though. Dad was trying to teach her Ice Beam since it's more accurate, but it ended up always splitting into a Blizzard so he gave up. That's why she's unevolved, because she never listened to my father and he didn't want to use a basic-stage Pokemon in battle. Thus, when I came of age to join the school, he gave me this Skitty since he knew I would need a Pokemon and normal types were what he wanted me to own," the girl gave a short sigh. "So, why you come to this school? Surely there's a school in the Kalos region?"

"Well...there is, I used to go to it. But my mom's a Rhyhorn Racer...and her job involves a lot of moving around. This year, the Rhyhorn are racing in Kanto. But next year, it could be completely different," Serena explained briefly, picking up Fennekin. She suddenly remembered what she was planning, seconds before another bell rang.

May gasped at the bell, she quickly moved in a stand-still running motion as she spoke. "Since your new, the Principal office is down the hall then just take a left. I have to go to class now, so see you around," with that said, she was down the hallway faster then Serena could blink.

"Wow...she's fast..."

"Fenn," her Pokemon nodded. The two looked at one another before setting off in the direction of the principal's office. Serena secretly hoped as she walked towards the door that she would be in the same class as May, the girl did seem very kind. She slowly knocked on the door and got the general cliche of 'come in'.

She stepped inside, carrying her fire type. She was quite bashful, it was someone new and they had such a high rank in the school. The principal, however, seemed quite nice when he saw the girl. "Serena Yvonne, I'm assuming. I just got your timetable sorted, young lady. Did you have any troubles getting here at all?"

"No, a girl called May helped me out, sir..." Serena whispered as she took her timetable. She gently scanned it, her first lesson was regarding Pokemon Battling basics. She wasn't a big fan of battling and neither was Fennekin - the fox didn't like to get dirty in battle - but she couldn't complain. But she was just concerned about where she had to go. "Um..."

"I know what your going to ask," the principal responded as he stood up. "I'll take you to the room, your teacher is very nice so you'll settle in quite quick."

"Thank you..." Serena whispered as she followed him down the hallways. Silently, she couldn't believe that the principal was kind enough to take her directly to her classroom. She had just assumed that she would be lost until someone found her and directed her to where she needed to be. When they reached the classroom, the principal bid his adieus and soon left. Serena was nervous, it was her first day and there was new people on the other side of the door. She slowly pushed the door open with her free hand - the other was still cupped around Fennekin's waist.

The teacher smiled expectantly upon seeing her. "Just on time, Miss Yvonne. I had just told the students of your arrival," Serena blushed a little, but nodded as she walked over to the teacher. She turned and looked at the class, scanning for any sign of May. She eventually found the brunette, frantically waving her hand and Skitty seemed to be doing the same. The girl next to May, a blue haired girl with dark blue eyes, seemed to be telling the girl to calm down. Her Piplup also seemed to be doing the same. The sight of the Penguin confirmed Serena's suspicions of this being May's best friend as she had been stated to be from the Sinnoh Region after all. But another thing caught her eye, the boy and his Pikachu. They were by the window and the boy didn't seem very fussed by her arrival like the other students. Serena was drawn from her gaze by the teacher's voice. "Would you mind introducing yourself to the class?"

"Ah...um, alright..." Serena nodded, her hair flying up and down at her movement. She nervously tightened her grasp around Fennekin, the Pokemon understandably surprised by the sudden tightness. "M-my name is S-Serena Y-Yvonne...I come from the K-Kalos region...and this is my partner, F-Fennekin..."

The class stayed silent for a bit, causing Serena to blush and almost try to hide herself between her tiny Pokemon. But the smiles that filled the students' faces managed to keep her calm and May was clearly excited, the girl wouldn't stop waving. Much to her best friend's annoyance. The teacher smiled down at Serena. "Your seat is next to Miss Maple. Judging by her waving, you two know each other so no need for me to direct you to your seat."

Serena nodded, walking to her seat. She was sat on the left side of May, whilst the blue haired girl was on the right. She gently left Fennekin jump onto her desk and say hi to Skitty and the Piplup. May smiled at her, but no words were said - they were in class after all. Though, a little while into the lesson, a small piece of paper landed on her desk. She carefully opened it outside of the teacher's gaze, what was written showed exactly who it was from. Written on the piece of paper was: Serena. Me and Dawn are meeting up with our friends at lunch, want to join us?

Serena blinked for a second, turning to May. She could see the brown haired girl smile at her and she instantly gave a slow nod for her response. May gave a silent cheer that somehow didn't get seen by the teacher, even though the blue haired girl beside her - Who Serena worked out to be Dawn - gave a quiet, but annoyed sigh. Serena smiled, this was going to be fun. She watched as Fennekin and Skitty chatted away, Piplup wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He seemed to be a bit stuck-up or something, definitely the opposite of Dawn's cute smile and evident personality despite her clear annoyance at May. Maybe she was going to get her wish of it being a good day after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will include the boys and Misty. Ash and Serena will also have their first run-in. Look forward to it.


End file.
